Orphans of the War
by Anika
Summary: 3 years after
1. Default Chapter Title

Scene 1 

Relena breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned heavily on the wall of the frumpy food stall.Peering out from behind the corner, she saw her bodyguards searching frantically for her. Grinning, she turned and joined the massive crowd in the outdoor market. 

The princess hated her bodyguards, for they restricted her movements among the people. She wanted to mingle and socialize with her subjects like she was one of them, or at least that's what she told herself. The real reason, she knew, is because she wanted to escape. The pressure and strain of being the savior of the entire human race could be quite stressful at times. 

Approaching a fruit vendor, Relena turned to witness a scene before her. A young, grimy girl of about 16, was fleeing from the police. The girl was short and wispy, with straight black hair that fell past her shoulders. The youth was running so fast that she didn't see Relena until she ran into her. Both girls fell hard onto the ground. The ebony-haired kid scrambled to her feet in an attempt to escape, but Relena was quicker. She grabbed hold of the girl's thin arm and squeezed. The young woman gave the blonde a pleading look. 

"Please, help me!" the child was about to burst into tears, her deep blue eyes filling with tears. Relena slowly got to her feet and wiped the dust of herself, all the while clutching the girl's arm. 

"Please, you don't understand! I have to find Odin!" The girl gave a last despairing cry, then sank to her knees from obvious exhaustion. 

The police quickly approached them, claiming that the girl was a thief. "She has stolen from that street vendor," one of the officers indicated by pointing. Being the kindhearted person that she is, Relena paid the vendor graciously, then took the girl to her awaiting limo. 

Her bodyguards hovered look worried grandparents over her, and Relena sent them away. The girl, who had the sweat and grim of many days upon her face, laid on the seat opposite the princess, still passed out. 

The blonde stared at the girl, fascinated. She resembled someone she knew, but couldn't put her finger on whom. 

She suddenly recalled the girl's hard, blue eyes as they snapped with passion and liveliness. 

Relena's thoughts were broken as the limo came to a halt before the Peacecraft Mansion. 

"Pagan," Relena instructed her driver, "Have this girl cleaned up and put in one of the guest rooms." 

Her driver nodded, then Relena departed to take care of the business she had fled from in the first place-being 'Queen of the World.' 


	2. Orphans of the War Scene 2

Hey guys! The next part to my series is finnaly up! (I bet you're exited!) SOrry the last one was so short. This one's almost that short, too, so please don't hurt me! 

Author's notes:  indicate thoughts 

Disclaimer: Don't own the charecters. If you sue me, you'll only get a really angery lawyer, 'cause I have no mola! 

And without furthur ado, here is scene 2! 

Scene 2 

The ebony-haired girl awoke with a start. She sat up quickly causing the cold compress that had been on herforehead to slip onto her lap. Observing her surroundings with deep blue eyes, she stared at the huge feather-down bed she was tucked into. The room itself was cheery, with a warm yellow paint on the walls, and two huge windows on each side of the bed. 

The girl, confused as to where she was, flipped up the covers and tried to struggled to her feet, but was interrupted by a soothing voice. 

"I don't think that's wise," a soft voice said from behind her. The teen turned jumpily behind her, only to see the kind face of the blonde woman who had graciously saved her. She was sitting on a small chair by the bed. "Where am I?" the youth demanded. "And who are you?" She put her hands on her hips in a defiant, yet ready, stance. 

Relena, being a skilled diplomat, knew how to handle this possibly volatile situation. 

"You are in my home," she explained. "My name is Relena Peacecraft, and after you collapsed in the street, I convinced the police to let you stay here with me." 

The girl was humbled somewhat. and sat back into the bed against the pillows. "Thank you,"she replied. "No one's ever helped me before, besides my brother. Why did you?" 

Relena took no time in answering this question. 

"Because you asked me to." 

The teen shook her head in amazement. 

Relena put her hand on the girl's arm. Noticing the plain gold band on her left hand, the youth marveled at the woman who was evidently older than she appeared. 

"Will you tell me your name?" the blonde asked soothingly. 

The girl seemed to be thinking about this, and she looked Relena in the eyes, as if searching for an answer. "My name," she said, "Is Kaitlyn." Then, with no prompting from the other woman, her story spilled out. 

"I grew up on L1 colony. When I was little, my parents were killed in an OZ raid, and my older brother took care of me. He was eight and I was six when he suddenly disappeared. I grew up on the streets after that, scrounging on whatever I could find to get by. I stole, cheated, and once even hacked into an OZ mainframe to survive. When I got older, I had only one mission-to find my older brother. I figured that if I came to Earth to search, maybe my chances would be better. The resources here are far greater that on the colonies." 

Relena listened to Kaitlyn with a small, sympathetic smile on her faced throughout the monologue, but was studying the girl's passionate face intently. Her profile was so familiar, but she couldn't place it. It was nagging at the back of her mind for the two and a half days that the girl had lain sleeping and motionless. 

The beeping sound of her pager broke the train of her thoughts and she reached into her bag to silence the contraption. Relena stood and parted with Kaitlyn, claiming an emergency meeting of some sort had been called. Over shoulder, Relena offered, 

"I will gladly help you in the search for your brother. Please feel free to use any resources in my home." 

But Kaitlyn was already fast asleep, with one arm cradling her head. That also struck Relena as familiar, made a mental note of it, and departed for the meeting with thoughts of her next project-helping Kaitlyn. 


	3. Orpahns of the War Scene 3

heh heh....lets try this agaibn, this time without the HTML codes. 

Hey all! This is were my story starts getting good, I swear! Well, anyways, here's the next insallment! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the charecters. If I did, would I need to write a fanfic? 

Thanks to: My good friend Montana who helped me with this part, and my sister, Echo. THANKS GUYS!!! 

Scene 3 

Kaitlyn peered out through her dark eyelashes to see if Relena had departed. Seeing that she had, the ebony-haired girl crept out of the fluffy bed and started towards the door. Kaitlyn paused for a moment when she saw a set of clean clothes folded neatly upon a white wicker chair. She changed quickly, put a piece of crumpled paper in her pocket, then exited the room. Upon entering the hallway, Kaitlyn marveled at the tapestries and paintings that littered the isle. She came acrossed a picture of a tall, blonde man in a silver mask. She approached the portrait and ran her hands lightly over the frame. 

she thought, < I wonder why he wears the mask? > 

Making her way down the corridor, Kaitlyn happened upon the huge Peacecraft Library. The library was renowned throughout the colonies for its vast amount of information and resources. 

Weaving in and out of the many shelves, the girl happened upon a wooden desk equipped with a small, laptop computer. She grinned as she slipped into a comfortable chair and faced the monitor. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she hacked her way onto the Internet. 

< I'm glad Odin taught me how to do this, > she thought wryly. Kaitlyn was skimming the headlines on the opening page when a certain article caught her eye. She began to read more in depth.The piece was about the most recent exploits of the indestructible suits called Gundams. Kaitlyn was breathlessly absorbing every word on the screen, for she needed to know everything about her mission's victim that she could. She had memorized the fighting style of every Gundam pilot, the weapons used, any weaknesses that they had, and anything else she could get hold of to aide her in her mission. The most intriguing suit, she thought, would have to be 02. His fighting methods and choice implements of war were very unique. 

She had been reading about the escapades of the Gundams for about two hours when she leaned back into the soft chair. The last lights of day were streaming through the window as she realized in was close to eight-thirty. Kaitlyn stifled a yawn and turned to resume her work. 

The black-haired girl was just about to begin reading again when she felt a presence in the room. Before she could investigate further, there was a heavy hand laid on her shoulder. Kaitlyn whirled around and came face to face with- 

"Odin?" 


	4. Orphans of the War Scene 4

heh heh...Finally, the long-awaited scene were we find out who Odin is! (The suspense is killing you, isn't it? I know it is! Don't try to deny it! sorry.) 

Disclaimers: I don't own any of these guys 'sept for Kaitlyn. Don't sue me, cause all you'll get is a really angrey lawyer. 

Scene 4 

"Who the hell are you, and why are you in my library?"demanded the man whom Kaitlyn faced. "Odin, I can't beleive I found you!" the girl shot up from the chair exitedly and ran to embrace him. "Not one more move!" he demmanded, his colbalt blueeyes flashing as he produced his gun from seemingly nowhere and trained it on her head. 

Kaitlyn halted in her tracks and put her hands up in a defeated gesture. 

"You don't remember me, do you?" she inquired gently. She was afraid this might have happened, that they had erased his memory to make him a better soldier. "Dear God, Odin, what did they do to you?" Tears started to form at the corners of her blue eyes as she reached out and touched his cheek. "I've been looking for you so long, I never thought I'd see you again." The gun in his hand trembled trembled in his grasp as she firmly but genlty felt his cheek. "Why do you call me Odin?" he asked. "My name is Heero Yuy." Kaitlyn withdrew her hand as if she had been stung. 

"No!" she said, defiant in the face of his gun. "Your name is Odin Lowe, and I am your sister!" She produced a faced, rumpled photograph out of her pocket and shoved it under his nose. He took it in his right hand, his left still aiming the gun . He studied the picture for a moment,then his eyes grew wide as he recognized himself in the photo. 

"Where did you get this?"Heero growled, not taking his eyes off it, or lowering his gun. 

"Our father took that the day before The Raid," Kaitlyn said sullenly. Her brother truely didn't remember her.If that was so, then all hope was lost. 

"The little girl in the picture is me. You were six and I was 4 when this picture was taken. After the Raid, you took care of me for about two years, then you dissapeared." Heero lowered the gun and held the picture out to her. 

Suddenly, a flash of white seared his mind as memories flooded back to him. 

"I...remember," he mumbled. He staggered towards the chair for balance, and KAitlyn rushed to his side to support him. The gun slid from his grasp and clattered to the floor. Heero put his hands to his aching head,trying to sooth the throbbing. 

"Odin," Kaitlyn started, "I-" 

"Heero," he mumbled through his hands, "I am called Heero." 

Kaitlyn sighed in resignation, then continued."YOu should get some rest. This has been a huge shock,and I know from experience how painful suppressed memories can be." 

"We should tell Relena," the blue-eyed man stated, getting his footing and trying to leave the safety of the library. 

"But why?" she asked, pulling on his arm. "Now we can go back to the colonies and help them." 

"Well, for one thing, she's my wife," he replied. "Ihave made my life here, and don't intend to leave." 

Kaitlyn finnaly understood the connection. So that was why he was there. 

"Relena's in an important meeting," the girl said. "I doubt we'll be able to see her." 

"Trust me," Heero replied with a small smirk. "She'll see us. I have my ways of getting her attention." 

The two departed the library, and procceeded to the conference room to tell the Sanc Kingdom princes about the new addition to the family. 


	5. Orphans of the War Scene 5

Sorry I made all of you wait all weekend for this. My computer's on the fritz and won't load the Fanfiction.net page. Figutes, eh? well, anywho, here is the next installment of "Orphans of the War". 

Notes: < blahblahblah > indicate thoughts. 

Disclaimers: I own none of these charecters 'cept for the ones that come out of my brain. (Scary, huh?) Please don't sue me, 'cause all you'll get is a really angry lawer and outstanding court costs. 

An now, onto the fic! 

Scene 5 

As Heero and Kaitlyn traveled to the conference room, security teams were sweeping the building. The conference room was emptied, and a mob of people were being ushered into a small waiting room. 

"What is going on here?" Heero demanded of a guard, while pushing his way through the crowd. Recongnizing him as Relena's husband, the century bowed on respect. 

"I'm sorry, Heero-sama, but everyone must stay here until we find Relena-sama." 

"What? Where's Relena?" Kaitlyn asked, coming to her brother's side. 

"That's the mystery," the guard replied, "No one knows. She left the meeting at about 6:30, claiming she had to check on someone, and that's the last time anyone saw her." 

Kaitlyn leaned heavily on the wall behind her. < If they hurt her, it will be all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have left the room, it was too dangerous.> 

Heero stormed out of the room. dragging his sister along by the arm. 

"He...Heero, what are you doing?" the girl asked with wide eyes. He turned to face her, his blue eyes flashing with a dangerous fire. 

"We are going to find my wife," he stated, with steely determination. They made their way to the communications center, and he transmitted a coded message on a secret frequency. 

"What's going on here?" the black-haired girl asked, "Can't the police handle this?" 

Heero looked at her with a small smirk. "I am contacting some friends of mine; they will want to help search for Relena, also." 

As he said this, there was a rumbling outside. Kaitlyn ran to a window, only to see four humongous moblie suits land in the front yard. 

"Oh my God..." she trailed off, as her brother once again drug her around by the arm. They arrived in the yard, just in time to see the pilots descend from their Gundams. 

< Oh, wow.> Kaitlyn thought. 

She glanced around, looking for the other Gundam. "Hey, Heero. Isn't there supposed to be another Gundam?" 

The pilot of Wing Zero grinned and pointed to himself. 

"Nuh uh! You?" 

He nodded. 

< I don't beleive this. My own brother, the very pilot I have to capture. Figures.> 

"Wow, talk about your friends in high places," Kaitlyn muttered. 

Heero welcomed his fellow pilots, and invited them in. Once inside and seated at a round table, Trowa asked: 

"So Heero? What's the big emergency?" 

Heero replied stonliy, "Relena's been kidnapped." 

Duo, reliving a srange feeling of DeJaVu, coulnd't resist adding: 

"Sounds like infatuation to me!!" 

Heero passed behind the braided pilot and smacked him in the back of his head, causing him to spill the scalding coffee he was holding into his lap. Wufei held back a snicker, then asked, 

"Why do you need us to track down your woman? Don't you have people that do that?" 

"They are incompetent." 

Kaitlyn sat in the chair farthest from the pilots, studying them. < I can't beleive that they just fell in my lap like this! This is turning out to be very simple!> 

Quatre glanced her way, and gave her a friendly smile, which she returned after a moment's hesitation. 

'Who are you? The blonde haired pilot asked. Kaitlyn opened her mouth to answer, but Heero cut her off. 

"The girl is a guest of Relena's and mine." 

She gave Heero a whithering stare, but decided to go along with his story. He must have a good reason for telling them that she wasn't his sister. 

"At 6:30, Relena was reported missing. There are security teams searching for her as we speak, as well as the police." Heero filled in the pilots, then waited for a reaction. 

"Wufei stood and growled, "You drug me all the way up here to search for you weak woman? The police can handle this!" 

As he stalked out of the room, Quatre called after him. "Its our job to preserve the peace! We have to protect the Peacecrafts!" 

"Let him go, Quatre," Duo said, rising out of his reclining position at the table. "We all know how stubborn that jack-ass is." 

They all sat in silence for a while, trying to think of a plan to find the ruler. Suddenly, the door burst open, and and a sevant ran in, out of breath. 

"They found her! She's in a hospital not far from here!" 

Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Kaitlyn exchanged looks, then raced outside to the awaiting car. 


	6. Orphans of the War:Scene 5

Whelpers, I'm on a role this weekend! (Actually, just really bored.) When I finish this series, I have another that I'm working on that promises to be good. There is just 7-10 and and epilogue to go! Yipee!! Halfway there! 

Notes: < Indicate thoughts. > 

Disclaimers: Don't own 'em. Wish I did. All but Kaitlyn, that is. She's already mine. 

Onto the fic! 

Scene 6 

Heero pushed the driver out of the way, and took the wheel of the black BMW. He dragged Kaitlyn into the seat next to him. Duo, still reeking of coffee, crowded into the front with them. Kaitlyn gave him an annoyed look as she wiggled closer to her brother. Trowa and Quatre were in the backseat. 

Heero sped like an insane mass murderer on the Fourth of July towards the hospital. The car screeched to a halt by the main entrance and the four guys jumped out and ran inside. 

Kaitlyn glowered at the quartet of overly excited men, She yelled back at Heero, 

"Hey! You left the car running!" 

But he and his friends paid no heed to her. She sighed exasperatedly, then climbed into the drivers seat and parked it in the closest spot available. 

Kaitlyn proceeded inside, were she aked the receptionost at the information desk were Relena's room was. The secretary directed her to the 9th floor, Critical Care. The black-haired girl flew to the elevator and continued onward and upward. 

She ran as fast as she could, concerned about Relena. She turned the corner, and ran smack into- 

"Duo! Watch were you're going!" Kaitlyn called over her shoulder as she left him sprawling in her wake. He lay there, confused and befuddled as to what just happened, covered in yet another cup of coffee, the now empty cup rolling away on the floor. 

Kaitlyn arrived outside Relena's door, only to find it heavily guarded. Heero was inside, sitting by his wife's side. 

Afer seeing that she was OK, Kaitlyn sat down in the waiting room outside the door. Glancing at Trowa and Quatre, she asked, 

"So, what happened to her?" 

Trowa and Quatre looked up at her and gave her a weary glance. She could tell that Quatre had been crying. 

"She was kidnapped, and when she tried to escape, they shot her." Trowa stated. 

"We were just lucky that someone heard the shots and phoned the police." Quatre added with his sad tone. 

Kailtyn sat back in the chair, angery as hell. < The orders were to kidnap her, not try to kill her!! When I get back to base, I'll make sure those who did this will pay dearly!> 

Lost in her own thoughts, she never didn't notice Duo enter the room with another cup of coffee and sit down in the last chair available, which happened to be next to her. 

"Hey Kaitlyn!"the overly cheerful pilot greeted, trying to start conversation. Startled out of her trance-like state, Kaitlyn jumped up in awareness. Unfortunatly, between Duo and Kaitlyn, stood the cup of coffee. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Heero sat by Relena's side in despair. The doctors had told him that the bullet had missed her spine and all vital organs, but she had gone into a coma from shock and blood loss. 

He looked up only once, when he heard Duo shout, 

"What the hell are you trying to do to me, woman, kill me? Kuso, that's twice!!" 

Heero alowed himself a small smile; it seemed those two were getting along splendidly. He looked down on his wife with uncharecteristic gentleness. He softly held her pale hand as the moniters beeped slowly in the background. 

< Dear God, help me if I lose her now.> Heero thought to himself. He felt a strange wetness fall upon his cheek. Confused, he put his hand to his face. 

Relena stirred in her slumber, and Heero was roused out of his thoughts. The doctor walked in and announced: 

"Mr. Yuy, you have to go now. She needs her rest." 

A bleary eyed Heero emerged from the shadowy room, and came face to face with Kaitlyn and Duo. Trowa and Quatre and left earlier. 

"What happened?" 

"How is she?" 

"Will she be okay?" 

"Shut up, Duo! I asked first!" 

"YOu shut up!" 

The subject of the argument was forgotten as the two glared at each other in anger. 

"Lets just go home," Heero said wearily, and the trio left the hospital. 


	7. Orphans of the War scene 7

Well, hey 'yall! Here's the next exiting part to my story, Orphans of the War. I know you all are just quivering with exitement. heh heh. This is were it starts getting good. In my own sick way, anywho. 

Disclaimers: If I owned them, would I need to write a fic about them? 

Notes: 

Warnings: None, really. Somoe mild language and threats are made. 

I'd like to thank Montana for her help on this chapter! And for giving me the guts to post this story! 

Anyways....Onto the Fic!! 

Scene 7 

Heero awoke the next morning to the sound of rain pouring on the roof. He rolled over, only to find an empty space were Relena usually slept. Remebering the events of the day before, he rushed out of bed, dressed, and hurried downstairs. The pilot was just about to step out the door when he heard a voice behind him. 

"Where do you think you're going, brother?" 

Heero slowly turned around to see Kaitlyn's smiling face, his hand still on the doorknob. 

"I" he hissed, "Am going to the hospital." 

Kaitlyn looked at him with a wary eye. 

"Not without eating breakfast, you're not!" She unwound his fingers from the doorknob, took his hand, and cheerfully drug him into the kitchen. Duo was already seated and eating. The girl looked humorously at him for two reasons: 1) he looked so adorable in his Scooby-Doo boxers. 2) When she had entered the room, he had quickly finished the last of his coffee. 

She sat, and Relena's servants served her breakfast. 

"Heero," Duo stage whispered after a moment, "How do you know Kaitlyn?" 

Heero sighed, and Kaitlyn gave him a triumphant glare. 

"She's not just some guest," he admitted, "She's my sister." 

Duo chocked on his Fruit Loops as soon as the words were out of Heero's mouth. 

"Whoa, no kidding?" The braided pilot looked from Kaitlyn to Heero, them back again. "I can see the resemblance." 

Heero only grunted and went back to his meal and paper. Kaitlyn glanced from Heero to Duo, where her eyes lingered. 

she thought, as he slurped the milk left from his cereal. 

Heero peered up from his morning paper and saw Kaitlyn staring at Duo; examining him almost. He cleared his throat and she jumped. She faced her brother and gave him an innocent/guilty expression. 

"Go get dressed, you two. We're going to the hospital." 

They rose from the table quickly, fearing the Wrath of Heero, and ascended the stairs that led to their rooms. Walking towards them, Duo suddenly grabbed the black-haired girl's wrist and pulled her to a stop. 

"Ok, who are you and why are you really here?" The pilot's violet eyes were cold as they peirced Kaitlyn's. 

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" she managed to stutter out. 

Duo snorted and pushed her up against the wall, one hand around her throat, the other on her shoulder. 

"You don't fool me," he snarled, "You're hiding something, and I want to know what it is. Relena's kidnapping and your appearance is to big a coincidence for my liking." 

Kaitlyn trembled a little, both from fear and excitement. She felt the heat from his body seep through her pajamas, and fought to keep her composure.  she thought, as he continued to threaten her. Regaining her icy expresion, she looked her captor in the eye. 

"I strongly suggest you let me go," the girl said codly. Duo seemed to relent a little, and released her. 

"I'm warning you, I'll be watching." The braided pilot stalked into his room and slammed the door. 


	8. Orphans of the War Scene 8

Heh heh, I bet you guys didn't think I was gonna post anymore. YOU CAN"T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!!!! MWAHAHAHAH!!!! -ahem- Sorry, I digress. Well, anyways. here's scene 8 to my long awaited fic. 

Discalimers: Not mine. 'cept for Kailtyn. 

Author's note: 

Now, onto the fic!! 

Scene 8 

After dressing, Kaitlyn went dowmstairs and met Heero at the car. She sat in front with him, and glowered at Duo as he came bounding up, seemingly unaffected by their previous arguement. (Why? Because if not, there wouldn't be a story. Just go with it, 'K?) He jumped into the backseat cheerfully, and began his charecteristic non-stop chatter. 

Heero slyly glanced from Kaitlyn to Duo, wondering what had happened to cause her to glare at him like that.  Heero shrugged it off and continued driving towards the hospital. 

Upon arriving, the trio went up to Relena's room, only to find it heavily guarded. Heero rushed inside, followed closely by Duo and Kaitlyn. They saw Relena sitting up in bed, giving a statement to the police. 

Heero stopped in midstride, causing Kaitlyn and Duo to crash into him and land sprawling on the floor. Relena looked from the policeman to Heero, and a smile slowly formed accrossed her face. He reached her side with concern written all over his face. 

"Are you OK?" He inquired, his hand on hers. 

"She's fine," a white coated doctor said purposly. "and so is the baby." 

The room deadly silent for a moment, the Duo piped up from his spot on the floor, "Baby, what baby?" Kaitlyn gave him a withering glare and smacked him in the back if the head. 

"Shut up" she growled. Duo only looked at her with his big, dumb grin. (But that's the one we all know and love! Sorry, I'll stop with my comments for now!) 

Relena looked up at a shocked Heero. 

"Yes, Heero," she said softly, "We're going to have a baby." 

Heero slumped over in his chair in shock. His eyes traveled from hers to where he held her hand. Slowly, a smile (I know, frightening, huh. Sorry!) formed upon his haggard features. He glanced up towards her glowing face and beamed at her. 

"I'm gonna be a father!" Heero jumped up from his chair excitedly. Suddenly, his face took on a slightly greenish tinge to it. 

"I'm gonna be a father?" 

His knees grew weak, and he toppled onto the floor, unconscience. 

"He took that well," Duo commented. Kaitlyn only nodded in agreement as the doctors rushed in to revive the Gundam pilot. 


	9. Orphans of the War Scene 9

Yup, I decided to post 'em all and get it out of the way, so that way all of my adoring fans ::cough cough:: can enjoy them, and I stop getting death threats to finish them. As I near the end of this series, I have to point out that, yes I am a hetro fan. (That is, all the pilots with there respective chics.) Isn't it obvious? Oh, it will be by the end of this series. (An evil laugh ensues!) 

Disclaimers: Don't own 'em. If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't waste time writting fanfiction about 'em. 

Author's notes: 

Warnings: Some serious OOCness, mostly Heero Heero/ Relena fluff at the end. 

Anyway, onto the fic.... 

Scene 9 

Three hours later, the gang assembled at a little restaraunt outside the skirts of town. After reviving Heero from his unconscience state, the three (Heero, Duo, and Kaitlyn) decided to get a bite to eat before they took Relena home. 

Sitting down in a well lighted booth, the guys (and girl) placed there orders and began small talk. Well, Duo tried to talk, but Heero was off in his own little world and Kaitlyn was trying to ingmore him. Glancing at her watch, she excused herself, claiming she had to go to the 'little girl's room'. She quickly made her exit and headed towards the restrooms. 

The black haired girl peeped under the stalls to see is she was alone. Since she was, she produced a cell phone from her bag. Dialing, she heard a faint voice at the end of the line growl, 

"Its about time you checked in. Now, what news do you have for me?" 

Kaitlyn smiled in happiness and felt important for the mission she was about to complete. This would be the biggest mission yet for the New Fear Alliance, and it was all upon her shoulders. 

"Be at the designated area tommorow," Kaitlyn instructed, "I will be able to deliver 01 and possibly 02." 

The voiced snarled, "You had better have them...or else." The dial tone sounded then and Kaitlyn swallowed hard. She had to finish her mission now; her very life depended on it. 

* * * * * 

Meanwhile, back at the table, Duo was trying to engage Heero in simple conversation. 

"So, you're gonna have a kid, ne?" the braided one remarked. This statemant seemed to bring Heero out of his trance, and he eyed Duo warily. 

"Speaking of kids," he said threateningly, "What's the story with you and my _ kid _ sister?" 

Duo's eyes widened with innocence. 

"What? There is no story between her and I! I can't stand her! She's annoying, self-centered, she talks to much-" 

"Sounds like someone I know," Heero innterupted pointedly. "But I saw how you've been looking at her, and I have one thing to say: Stay away from her." 

"Hey, man, don't warn me, I'm the one trying to warn you!!! We can't trust her!" 

"Trust who?" The men suddenly loked and saw Kaitlyn standing in front of the table, her arms crossed in front of her and her face contorted in a sly smirk. 

Duo glared at her. "You! We don't trust you!" 

Heero reached out accrossed the table and smacked him on the back of his head. "Shut up!" 

Kaitlyn slid into the booth next to Heero. 

"I'm flattered, really Duo," her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She started her meal while Duo glared at her. Heero saw this and glowered at him. 

Kaitlyn chose this moment to look up from her food. 

"Whoa...tension?" **** * 

The trio had transfered the injured (but conscience) Relena from the hospital to the Peacecraft Mansion. Relena's personal physician confined her to bed, and Kaitlyn insisted that she nurse the princess back to health. 

At this moment, Kaitlyn and Relena were deep in disscusion. 

"So, you're Heero's sister, huh?" 

"Yup." 

"I knew you looked familiar. A lot of your mannarisms and charecteristics are alike, too. I should have picked up on them." 

The blonde haired woman sighed and leaned back into the softness of her pillows. 

"So, how many months are you along?" Kaitlyn inquired. 

"About 3, almost 4 really." 

"Wow, you're not showing at all! I never would have guesed." 

"Yeah, well wait a couple months." 

The women sat there in a comforatable silence. At that moment, Duo walked by the open door and smirked evily at Kaitlyn. She glared at him and shouted. 

"Why are you still here? I thought you were leaving?" 

Duo's grin became wider and more sinister as he entered the room and stood before her. 

"Not before taking leave of my lady," he responded with a low bow. She glared at him as he made his exit, throwing her a smirk over her shoulder. 

Kaitlyn slumped over in her chair and sighed in exasperation. 

"I am going to kill him." 

Relena looked side-ways at the inky haired girl and smiled knowingly. 

"You like him, don't you?" 

Kaitlyn's head snapped up and her blue eyes flashed passionatly. 

"No!" she replied vehemantly. "He's such an arrogant, conceited bastard! Besides," she sighed, knowing Relena had seen through her mask, "he's not my type. I'm looking for the type that wants to settle down." 

"Honey," the princess interjected, "I married the type that doesn't settle down. Trust me, life is much more interesting this way." 

At that moment, Heero sauntered into the room and gave Kaitlyn a signifigant look. 

"On that happy note, I will be on my way," She left the room, and couple heard her yell not two seconds later: 

"Duo! Omea o Korusu!" 

Heero and Relena looked at each other knowingly. 

"Seems like they are getting along," Relena said smugly. Heero only nodded and made his way over to their bed. He sat on the edge and brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. 

"I...I missed you," Heero breathed, afraid he might lose control of his usually strong voice. 

Relena smiled warmly at him and pulled him closer to her so that her head rested on his chest. 

"I missed you too," Heero put his arms around her waist , and breathed in the scent of her hair. She smelled like vanilla. he closed his eyes to keep the tears he was beginning to cry on the inside. 

"I was so scared I was going to lose you," he choked out. A lump had formed in his throat which made communication dificult. 

Relena looked him full in the face. 

'I can't die, only you have the privilage of killing me, remember?" 

Heero managed a small smile at his wife's remark. She leaned into him, and they shared a passionate kiss. She pulled away with a small grin. 

"To tell you the truth, I don't think there's a better way to die." 

Heero glanced at her, then pulled her towards him to share in another kiss. 

(At this point, I will leave the two some privacy for two reasons: 1) If I turn this into a HY/RP lemon, I know too many people who will be after my life 2) I want to keep my PG rating!!!) 


	10. Orphans Of The War Scene 10

YATTA!!!!! THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!! YESYESYESYES!!!!! oh, sorry. For those of you who have read this entire series, I wish to thank you, and you have my apologies for anything that sucked. And you put up with my mad typing skills. Be sure to read the Epilouge!!!! 

Disclaimers: I don't own 'em. There, Now are you happy? YOu went and ruind My happy thoughts for the day!!! No flying for me.(A la Peter Pan) 

Author's notes: 

Warnings: light swearing, small amounts of fluf at end, (As usual) 

Anyway, onto the fic!! 

Special thanks: THANKYOU!!!!! To all my readers, to Echo, and mostly to Maki Tatsu!!!!! May your Lost Garden Series live eternally. Also, I use a line from another fic, and I beleive its original. I'm not sure who wrote it, or the name of the fic, but if you recognize it as yours, e-mail me so I can bow down and worship you!! 

Scene 10 

Relena awaoke with a start in her darkened bedroom. Hearing a slight growl, she began to panic, but calmed down when she realized in was only her stomach. Unwinding herself from heero's arms, she procceeded to the kitchen. She got a carton of milk out of the 'fridge and sat at the table drinking it. (Yup, straight from the carton.) 

She noticed, at this point, a rumpled peice of paper laying in the middle of the table. Picking it up, she murmured the written words to herself. Her eyes grew wide as she read. When she had finished, she quickly jumped up and yelled: 

"HEEEEERRRRROOOOOOO!!!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!" A thump was heard, followed by loud swearing. Then Heero was seen dragging himself down to the kitchen . He was dressed only in his black boxers that blared "BADASS" in red print on the back. (Oh, wait...my happy thoughts are back...^_^) 

"What the hell do you want, woman?" Heero grumbled, looking at his watch. "Its 2:oo a.m. in the morning!" 

"Jesus on a pogo stick! What's wrong?" Duo ran into the kitchen then, and skidded slightly on the floor, crashing into Heero. 

"Read this." Relena shoved the paper at Heero, eho took it halfheartedly. 

"Mr. Yuy, I have written to you to inform you that we have kidnapped your sister, Kaitlyn Lowe, and are holding her hostage. We, the abductors, will not hesitate to kill the abductee, Kaitlyn, unless we receive a payment of $10000000000. Drop it off at Warehouse #17 in the old district. And come alone, unless you want her to suffer the same fate as your wife-but worse. Thank you for your cooperation. 

Scincerly, The Kidnappers" 

The three stood in shock as the information sunk in. Then Duo broke the silence. 

"Heero, what is it with your family getting kidnapped all the time?" 

Relena and Heero ignored Duo's comment and started thinking of a plan to rescue the girl. 

After a couple hours, Relena stated, 

"I'm going upstairs to change. You two had better be here when I get back." As she turned and left the room, Heero and Duo looked at each other and slipped ou the back door. 

After dressing, Relena re-entered the kitchen. 

"Hey, guys! I just got a great idea...guys? Heero? Duo?" she whined, "No fair, they left without me...again!!" 

***** * 

Heero and Duoo huddled outside the old, run down warehouse. 

"Now Duo," Heero instructed, "The note says for me to come alone, so I'll go in first. If we're not out in 20 min., come in after us." Duo nodded, and Heero entered the dilapidated building. 

It was dark, illuminated by a lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The light lit a small circle in the center of the room and made shadows on the wall. Heero spotted Kaitlyn in the center of the room, bound and gagged to a heavy wooden chair. He approached her cautiously, fearing a set-up. He stood before Kaitlyn, and untied her quickly. Kaitlyn stood and hugged her brother. 

"I'm sorry," she murmured. 

"For what?" 

"For this." 

Kaitlyn produced a syringe (Don't ask me where from. We'll say she has on eof those invisible places, you know, like the one where Heero keeps his gun.) and she stabbed the unsuspecting Heero in the neck. 

"You!" he shouted, as he pushed her away. He stumbled backwards, then fell to his knees. "Why?" 

"It was my mission," Kaitlyn replied, trying to choke back the tears forming in her eyes. He fell then, face first onto the cement floor. Kaitlyn still stood before his unmoving form, a lone tear traveling down her cheek. 

"Mission completed." 

The sound of clapping was heard through the darkness and a tall, black-haired man emerged from the shadows. 

"Very good, Kat," he said, the same growling voice she had heard over her cel phone. 

Kaitlyn paused in recognition. She turned slowly to see the man beside her. 

"Are you happy now, Sev?" she asked him. "I've betrayed the only family I've ever known for the sake of your organization." 

"Yes, very," Sev replied, and promptly hit her in the back of the head, causing her to lose conscienceness. 

-20 minutes later- 

Duo enters teh warehouse, only to find Heero and Kaitlyn tied in the center of the room; she was bleeding from a wound on her head and was unconsience, but Heero seemed unharmed, though a bit groggy. 

Duo smirked, "I bet you guys are glad to see-" he was abruptly cut off by the same blow that kaitlyn had experienced. Heero rolled his eyes as he muttered through his gag, "Figures." Two men tied him to a chair and set him back to back with Heero and Kaitlyn. 

Sev approached the prisoners and sneered. 

"Kaitlyn, I wish to thank you for all your years of sevice." He swatted her face with an open palm, shocking her awake. "Unfortunatly, we have to kill you now. You have become to close to the enemy, and are a liability." 

"What!" she yelled, her blue eyes snapping. "I gave my entire life to your pitiful organization, Sev. I have completed every mission I have been assigned, no matter how difficult. Dammit, I even went to your sister's wedding! And this is the thanks I get? Well, now I see the truth about you and the New Fear Alliance. I would never want to work for an organization that would stoop so ow as to kill their own soldiers. As of right now, I am out!" 

Sev looked at the enraged woman in fromt of him with a smirk. 

"Are you finished, because I'd really like to kill you know, if you don't mind." 

Kaitlyn involuntarily closed her eyes and waited for her immenent death to overtake her. She heard the gun's saftey click off, then felt its cold mouth upon her forehead. She flinched as she heard the gun explode... 

...and then all was quiet. Kaitlyn winced as she felt the heat of the gun upon her. She opned one eye, then the other. 

Then she saw Sev's dead body, laying in a pool of its own blood. Duo stood over him with a smoking gun in his hands, his handcuffs dangling from a wrist. 

Just then, the door burst open, adn they saw the outline of a smal, girlish figure. Relena came running up to them, shooting every guard she saw with an uzzie she had found in the garage. 

"Heero, are you ok?" she asked, coming to a halt before her husband. He noded weakly. "Good, because I'm gonna kill you! Why? Here's the reasons: 1) You left me all alone in that big house! And that's a big house! 2) You always leave me out! Dammint, I want to kick some ass, too! And finally, 3) I missed breakfast because of all this!" She was yelling at this point. She reached over and tore the gag from his mouth. 

"GAH!!! Relena, What the hell are you doing here? You should be in bed!" 

"Oh, ok." She turned to leave. 

"Relena!" S "What?!?" 

"Can you untie me first?" 

She turned towards Heero with an innocent expresion. "Will you make up your mind?" She stepped over Sev's dead body and untied him. 

"What should we do with the bodies?" The princess gestured to the lifleless forms that littered the floer. 

"The standard," Heero replied, "Blow the place up." 

"We can't do that!" 

"Why not?" Heero asked with his monotone voice, just barley bordering on sarcasm. 

Relena huffed. "Well, what do you guys think? You've been kind of quiet," she turned to ask Duo and Kaitlyn, only to find them in each other's arms, kissing passionatly. (Someone, please!! I need a better adjetive than passionatly!) 

Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously at Shinigami and he hissed, 

"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister!" 

He tackled Duo and the two wrestled on the ground for a moment. 

"I can't beleive you married him," Kaitlyn said, approaching Relena. 

"I can't beleive you finally kissed him!" she responded. The girls laughed at that, then drug their respective men out of the warehouse. 

*THE END* 

WHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Orphans of the Wat: Epilougue

Wondering what happens? Well, so am I!! i am planning numerous sidestories to this fic, but probably won't post them here. They'll go on the homepage. Once me and Maki Tatsu get it running, that is! WEll, here's the conclusion of "Orphans of the WAr." I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writting it. ::sob:: I'm getting all verclempt. Talk amongst yourselves!! I'll give you a topic:.... 

Disclaimers: If I owned Gundam Wing, I would not waste my time writting a ten chapter + fic about it, ok!!! 

Author's notes: 

Warnings: Mindless Fluff!!!! (I'm such a sucker for mindless fluff!) 

Anyway, onto the fic!!.... 

Orphans of the War Epilogue 

5 months later..... 

"HEEEEERRRRRRROOOOO!!!!! YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE!!!!!" 

Relena's cries could be heard even outside the delivery room. Heero was in there, holding her hand with one of his own, and plugging an ear with the other. 

"I"M GONNA KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!!!" 

Kaitlyn and Duo stood outside the room with each other. She played with the small diamond ring on her finger as she felt Duo's arms encircle her waist. 

"I am so glad that's not me in there," he whispered in his fiancee's ear. In the space between the kidnapping and now, Heero had forgiven her for turning them over, claiming he would do the same if ordered. Then, much to Relena's joy, Kaitlyn and Duo Had become a couple. 

"Just wait about 6 months," Kaitlyn whispered back. "You'll get your turn." 

She felt Duo's arms slip off her body and a loud thump was heard behind her. 

"Duo?" 

She turned to see his unconscience form lying on the floor. 

she thought, and nudged him with her foot. 

*The End* 

(For real, this time!) 


End file.
